Love You Forever
by kv's lover sunshine dareya
Summary: A b'day Os for someone really special and close to my heart...Happy b'day mummaaa... *OC based* *Bashings won't be appreciated*


**~Love You Forever ~**

 **A/N:-** Heya Guys! This is an Oc based Os as a b'day gift to my mumma (Shefu aka Crystie) ...I know I am hell late yaar...Dec 15 ko karna tha but you know na I was busy...Happy belated B'day Mumaa...luv uuu shooo vala muchhhh

..

..

* * *

"Happy b'day beta"

"Happy b'day my princess"... **Mr. Rajveer hugged his love of life ...his "daughter"..** "to batao hum apni princess ko uske b'day pe kya de ? "

"Thoda brain dijiye"

"Are my daughter is the best ...use kya zaroorat"... **he said sarcastically as he knew what she meant to say...**

 **"** Dadddd...aap hamesha mazaak ke mood mein hi rehte hai kya"... **her mom passed a glare to him**

"Beta apne Dad ko chodo ..u tell me kya hua"...

"Kya hua...ye pucho kya nhi hua"

"Acha to princess yhi btado kya nhi hua"... **he once again laughed**

"Mummaaaa"...

"Rajveer" ... **she passed an angry look to her husband looking at her daughter's crying face and he immediately shutup**

"You know what...nahi you don't know"... **her crying tone changed into an angry one...** "Apke bachpan ke dost **Mr. Hemraj** ke bete was the only one amongst all my friends who didn't wish me till now"...

"Baki sab ne 12 bje wish kiya but he was the only one...ughhhh..."

"Hmmm...well that's a serious matter ...ho skta hai vo bhul gya ho"... **after kavin (her bestiee),her dad was the person who liked to tease her when it came to Dushyant ..."** Son of his childhood friend" (the way she used to address him when she was angry on him)

"Vaah b'day bhul gya hoga...abhi b'day tak to bhul gya propose kya karega"... **she was getting more and more irritated...**

 **"** Hello kon hai "...

"Oooppsyyy itna gussaa...kya khata ho gyi humse Shefuu ji ".. **the person on the other side spoke**

"Ohh Kavin tu hai ...haan bol"

"Happy vale b'day vale din tuse ina angry kyuuuu"

"Sidhe se bol raha hai ya rakhoon phone"

"Are acha baba ...ana nhi kya aaj beauro...sab apki raah dekh rahe hai b'day girl"

"Ya cumingh...adhe ghante mein I will be there...byeee" ... **nd she hung up**

"Bbiee Dad...Byee Mom ...going to beauro"... **and she rushed out**

* * *

 **In Beauro-**

 **Shefali entered with a 'Not so happy face'...Her lips didn't curve up to give a smile that was enough to bring life to the beauro...**

"Happy vala b'day jaanu". **...Kavin hugged her and gave her a box...**."Ye apka tohfa"

"Wow Kv ...It's ...it's beautiful" **...It was a locket with their names inscribed on it with a Friendship symbol between their names**

"Ab khubsoorat logo ke liye khubsoorat gift hi lana padta hai". **...Kavin said while passing her a wink**

"Acha jee"

"Hanjee"

"Happy b'day Sheffii"... **Now it was Purvi's turn to wish her...**

 **"** Best wishes from my side Sheffu"... **Sachin Gave her her gift ...Everyone one by one gave her gifts with warm smiles and wishes from heart...**

"Happy b'day Sheffu"... **He wished her nervously and handed over a gift to her...** "Ye tumhare liye"... **He said in a shaky voice**

"Ohhh...thank you soo much dushyant sir!...".. **and flashed a sarcastic smile** **..."** I am so glad that you remembered ki aaj mera b'day hai"...

"Ummm...vo ..vo main kaise bhul sakta hu...tum hamari team ka ek important hissa ho"... **he immediately bit his tongue**

 **"** Uff! Ye dushu kya bole jaa raha hai..Thodi akal do bhagwaan ise"... **Kavin murmured**

"Haan ...Team ka important part to hu isliye sabne wish kiya...but kuch logo ki dost bhi hu to 'Unhi kuch logo ne' raat ko 12 bje wish kiya"... **Kavin sensed her anger at dushyant's comment so decided to cool down the matter**

"Are chalo sab ...wishes ho gyi to ...go back to work...shaam ko party bhi hai na"...

"Party! What party?" ... **Shefali asked with confused expressions**

 **"** Ofcourse teri b'day party jaanu"... **Kavin exclaimed happily..."** Hum sab ne milke plan ki hai"

"Ohhh!...I love you sho much.."... **and she pecked his cheeks leaving dushyant awestruck ..."** Atleast kisi ko to kadar hai"...

 **She stamped her feet on dushyant's and moved towards her desk**

"Ouchhhh!"... **He exclaimed in affliction ...Kavin chuckled at his weird expressions**

"Ab aise harkate karega to ...you have to bear results na"... **Kavin laughed at his own comment**

 **"** Maine kya kiya...I wished her so nicely"... **Dushyant said with a innocent face**

"Nicelyyyy!...Ofcourse I remember...Afterall you are an important member of our team (Kavin said intimating him)...ye kya tha...Aise karega to gussa ana obvious hai"

"Mujhe kuch samaj hi nahi aya yaar...Words came out naturally"... **Dushyant said a little dejected**

"You want her na?"... **Kavin questioned ...He nodded**

"Then make her feel special yaar...Don't behave like strangers"... **Kavin continued**

 **"** Hmm...to kya karu main ...aap hi salah dijiye"... **Dushyant looked at him**

"Hmmn...kya karee ...Let me switch on my brilliant brain"... **Kavin started to think ...** 'Mil gya idea Dushuuu...ekdum jhakaas"

"Kya bol na"... **He asked hurriedly**

"Propose her"... **He replied**

" Whatt!...pagal hai kya"... **he exclaimed shockingly...** "Ye worst idea hai"

"Are meri jaan ...ye Worst nahi best idea hai...Please go for it yaar"

"Nahi bilkul nahi...mujhse nahi hooga propose shose"

"Are dushu ...this is the only way to cool her down"... **Kavin tried to convince him**

"Nahi"... **Dushyant wasn't ready**

 **"** Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Yes"... **Kavin jumped with joy ..."** Yayyyyy!...love yoh dushuu"

"Wait...yes nahi noo "... **Dushyant rrealised what he just said**

"Yes my jaan...you are going to propose herr ...vo bhi aaj party mein"... **Kavin rushed to shefali leaving behind a shocked and a nervous dushyant**

"Shoot ye maine kya bol dia...aaj raat party mein...Godd!"... **He made a crying face**

 **Here at shefali's side-**

 **Kavin approached her and said**

 **"** Sheffu ...time se pohonch jaana...b'day girl ko late hona shobha nhi deta"

"Meri chod...apne aap ko bolo.. I will be on time ...tu aajana...kya pta tayar hone mein puri raat na nikal de"... **Shefali gave him a teasing smile**

 **"** Yaar had hai ek baar kya late hua tu tane marne lagi"... **and he pouted**

"Acha ab nahi bolti...I will be on time"

"Gud girl"

* * *

 **Evening time-**

 **Shefali dressed herself up in a black one piece ending just above her knees with her hair left open ... .Luking extremely gorgeous...**

 **She went to the party venue 'Hotel Crystal Blue'...**

"Miss shefali"... **The manager enquired**

"Ya"

"Mam this way please"... **He pointed towards her left showing her the way towards garden**

"Thank you"

"Happy b'day Mam"...

"Thanks once again"... **She replied sweetly**

 **She made her way towards the garden ...It was decorated with balloons ...lights ...B'day posters...luking a perfect b'day venue**

"Awesome yaar...It's beautiful..." **She was amazed at the preparations..."** But ye sab hai kahan ...mujhe jaldi ane ko bolke khud late hai...had haii"... **She shook her**

"Shefuuu"... **She turned back only to find the person who called out her name**

"Dushyant sir aap!"... **She replied him...** "Ohh you took out some time from your busy schedule to attend my party"

"Shefuuuu...I am sorry"... **He said with a sad face**

"For what?"...

"For hurting you yaar"... **She was going to say something but he continued .."** I really did remember your b'day ...Seriously ...and main wish karne vala tha at 12 ...but ur bestiee..that kv ..he stopped me ..saying ki tune mana kiya tha to call at 12 as you would be sleeping"

"Maine aisa kbhi nahi kaha sir!"... **She Was surprised hearing what he said ..**

"I know...He said so because he wanted me to make you feel special...To tell you what you mean to me".

"Special?"... **She questioned**

" **I love you** Sheffu'... **He felt like his heart is racing and struggled to control his breath ...he was able to hear his heartbeats**

"Whattttt!"... **It came like a sudden surprise to her...She felt her heartbeats dancing inside her heart**

"I love you Shefuu"... **He repeated**

 **"** Ye bhi sample piece hai yaar" **...Kavin's (who along with the team was secretly listening to them ) comment brought a great guffaw from team memebers**

 **"** I love you too yaar"... **She gave a big smile as he confessed..."** Itna bhi kya darna ...kitna wait karaya "

"Aur tum sab log bhi bahar aa jao "... **She called everyone out as she knew they must be spying them**

"Waah! Mere sher kar dikhaya"... **Kavin patted dushyant's back with a 'proud look ' on his face...** "Chalo ab lets celebrate"... **They brought the cake and she blew the candles and soon entire garden was filled with happy b'day ssong**

 ** _Happy b'day to you_**

 ** _Happy b'dat to you_**

 ** _Happy b'day dear shefu_**

 ** _Happy b'day to you_**

 ** _May god bless you -2_**

 ** _Happy b'day to you_**

 **They did loads of fun and her face soon turned into a chocolate factory...After doing all their 'masti' ..They went to their home**

* * *

 **At Shefali's home-**

 **She entered with a big smile on her face ...Her mom dad were surprised to see the swing in her mood**

"Are is smile ka raaz...lagta hai meri princess ki dil ki tamana puri ho gyi"... **Her father could easily guess the hidden secret in her smile**

"Jee dad ...ho gyi..."

"Chalo abhi I am feeling sleepy ...good night"... **She went and kissed her mom dad**

"Sheffu...beta dream well"

"Yes ...ofcourse mommyyy"... **And she went away**

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **A/N:** So here it ends!

How was it?...Sorry couldn't write better Shefuu...

A very very Happy b'day to my sweetest mummaa...Be blessed mumma and stay happy always...And keep loving me forever ...Luv uuu muahhhh...

A bone crushing huggy with a Kissy

Bbiieee

With love

~Isha~


End file.
